The life of Dia Michelle
by crazycagedandcurious
Summary: 4 teens that are going through tough times, they can either choose the right road or they can go down a terribly dangerous road that might end their lives. What will Dia, Abbie, Carter and Lucas do with the time they have left?
1. Ch 1 Dia's new home

"This, what is this mom? This place is a dump and Ive had to deal with this most of my life!" I pointed to the shitty apartment that i shared with my mother screaming at her. "You spend all of your money on yourself while i actually work and I'm 16 mom I;m 16!" As soon as i got that out she slapped me hard across the face making me stumble backwards slightly.

"Don't you ever yell at me like that again your exactly like your father you stupid whore!" She walked towards me lifting her hand again but I ran into my room pushing my dresser quickly in front of the door so my mother couldn't slap me again. I got ready for my work shift at Taco Bell covering up the slight scratches she left after slapping me with some cover up. When I walked out of my room I saw my mother passed out on the kitchen floor drunk before I closed the door softly not trying to wake her.

"Seems like you and your mom got into another fight." Abagail my petty enemy from high school said with a smirk on her face.

"Shut up not in the mood." I walked right past her walking quickly to my job before I got fired for being late. I looked down at my watch and realized I had 10 minutes to to run my ass off, man do I wish I had a car. I ran up to the back door just in time Lucas standing out on the back smoking a cigarette he handed it to me letting me hit it quickly as I ran in and smiled, I made it this time no getting fired for me! "Thanks Lucas" I yelled behind me, I was glad I got to work with him he was really cool.

My job stretched on forever, but it was alright because I would rather be working my ass off then get hit by my mother again. My manager Jonathan came up to me trying to look down my shirt...pervert.

"So... Dia how are you doing today?" I was curious why he was asking because he usually ignored me

"I'm alright.. had a shitty morning but good I suppose." I said cleaning the dishes before I finished up for today. He nodded at me barely taking his eyes from my cleavage.

"Well.. I came to tell you to come into my office." He walked slowly to his office, I was curious so I joined him in his office. I sat down across from his seat but he was standing behind me. Can you say creeper?.

"I was wondering if you would like a promotion?" He said quietly moving closer to me I got up before he touched my shoulder.

"Are you trying to hit on me or something?" I looked at him as he pinned me on the wall smelling my hair. I was getting creeped out, where's Lucas when I need him. I closed my eyes tightly as he ran his hand up my stomach.

"You can do one of 2 things, let me fuck you or loose your job." He whispered in my ear breathing heavily. I tried to fight him away but he just pulled on my wrist tighter hurting me slightly. "Don't fight me..and anyways who would believe some little girl like you or me?" He chuckled holding both of my wrists in one of his hands I tightened up my entire body when he touched me, then he stopped and gagged me then continued. I started to cry slightly when Lucas opened the door to see what Jonathan had been doing to me, he ran up to him punched him in the face while he un-gagged me and wiped my tears leading me out of the Taco Bell.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?" He looked at me while I fell to my knees barfing and crying..

"He was. he said he either could fuck me or i loose my job.. I cant loose my job I have bills to pay and a mother to take care of and and.." I couldn't look at Lucas at all i just started walking home, but he grabbed my arm and spun me aroun. " Get in my car." He said softly opening the passenger door. "You can live with me Dia."

I looked at him and nodded, I got into his car and smiled softly. He drove me to my apartment complex and I ran up and got my clothes and my old teddy bear. When I came out with the bear he laughed softly and put it in his back seat and looked at me.

"You sure your alright Dia, you are gonna press sexual assault charges on that fucker right and pedophilia?" He asked me and i just nodded slowly holding my bear close to my chest.

"Yes I'm alright thank you Lucas... a lot." When we got to his house I was surprised at the very least. He was only like 20 and he had a nice house like this.

He got my suit case full of my things and walked me to my room.

"Alright, so this room is yours mine is straight down the hall last door on the left, holler if you need anything your safe her alright?" I nodded again at what he said and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." I went into the room it was this deep purple color it was a nice room, I plopped down onto the bed and crashed out like I never slept before.

**HEY: thank you guys for reading this is going to be an on going story and i reallllyy hope you like it cause I just came up with it and its kinda my first time showing other people my works. so please tell me what you think and if you want more, their will be more or "The life of's" I hope that its good thanks again guys ^^ oh and all characters are my own i did not take any from any other story/movie/tv show.**


	2. Ch 2 Lucas and Dia's encounter

"Lucas..." I whispered knocking on his door. "BOOM" I cringed and ran into his room not caring and huddled in the fetal position.

"Mmm what huh?" Lucas yawned. "Whats wrong Dia?" He opened his eyes slightly looking down at me.

"Thunder I'm terr-" "BOOM BOOM." I buried deeper in his covers not finishing my sentence.. He nodded and turned on some music blocking the thunder out. As soon as he turned the music on I fell asleep quickly.

I woke up really early the next morning and decided to make Lucas a thank you breakfast. I made him some eggs and toast and smiled proud that I hadn't burned his house down. I walked into his room and poked him a couple 20 times.

"Here." I said putting it on his lap smiling I left his room and went into mine and changed into a pair of my favorite shorts and into my torn up acdc shirt and went onto Lucas' computer to find a job cause I was so not working at Taco Bell anymore. After a couple hours I gave up because nothing really popped out at me that would give me enough money to buy my own place in a short amount of time. When I went back into Lucas' room he was smoking and he handed me one of my own, I took a couple drags off of it didnt really know i was that stressed but damn did I love camel crush they tasted better then any other cigarette.

"I dont even know why I give you cigs, your underage." He smiled looking at me.

"Oh yeah says you, you started smokin when you were 13 I only started now and I only have 2 years left till its legal for me anyways." I took another drag blowing the smoke in his face smiling. He got up and kissed my cheek and ruffled my hair. He really was like my older brother.

"May I borrow your car?"

"Only if im coming with you." He said paused drinking some water. "My neighborhood isn't the safest even in the day time im not letting you drive alone." he wiped his mouth and grabbed his keys. I ran into my room and got my i-pod and turned it on randomize, the first thing that came on was t.A.T.u Malchik Gey. I went and sat in the passenger seat of his black jeep as I saw him come out in dark jeans and a tight black shirt, I almost drooled but stopped myself and this song was definitely not helping so i pushed the next button as Ass Like that by Eminem turned on. I relaxed slightly and looked at him.

"Day out D?" He looked at me and smiled running his hands through his chocolate brown curls.

"Of course what else?" He pulled his wallet out and showed me his money.

"Ok you so didnt get that from working at Taco Bell did you?" I asked amazed at how thick his wallet was with money I smiled. "Totally a day out away!" I laughed.

When we finally came back it was around 10 at night and I was tired and really happy I went into Lucas' room with him helping him get his shoes off until he hit my in the chin making me bit my lip.

"Ow fuck." I tried to look at my lip then I looked at him. "Is my lip bleeding?" I asked him worried he just looked at my lip and pulled me up to his face.

"Hmm I can't see." He said and he kissed me sucking on my lip soflty licking it slowly. I shuddered from the pleasant feeling wrapping my arms slowly around his neck him wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap. He sucked harder then bit it making me jump a little. I didn't want him to stop doing what he was doing to my lip but I finally pulled myself away from him i was as red as the blood that came from my bottom lip. I ran to my room on the other side of the hallway and shut the door locking it panting softly from what happened..what did just happen.. why did I stop it.

"Cause your underage dummy." I told myself slapping my forehead i laid down on my bed. I did a lot of thinking that night, since I couldn't very well sleep.


	3. Ch 3 Abbie's new home

I walked down the hallway pacing slowly back and forth thinking about what I was going to do for the baby in my stomach. I started thinking about my past how all of this caught up to me. I was only 16 and my parents were just now getting a divorce so I ran away, when I ran I met a shady older man. I was young and I never knew the cruelties of the world, the older man had taken me to his house and sold me on the streets. But I had wanted out this was going to stop, so I ran from him back to my house. My father thought I left to be with my mother and he had despised my mother so he had despised me when I ran away. He told me not to come back so I kept walking with what little money I had. I ended up going to my mothers and asking if I could stay with her, of course she let her daughter stay with her right? Wrong, she thought this was all some kind of sick joke that my father was playing on her and that she didn't want to be any part of that sick joke. I left her house and have been wandering the streets ever since and it was alright for the first couple weeks until I realized I was pregnant. As soon as I found this out I couldn't stop laughing, it was so funny to me that I almost tried to kill my child by over drinking, which just led to me being scraped up off the streets by 2 police men that saved me and put me into the hospital for alcohol poisoning. I had almost died and so had my baby, but we both survived. After the incident that happened in the hospital they asked me if I had parents, I lied and said they were dead, they might as well be for not letting me be in a home when I was 16 sorry I ran away, assholes. They said that if I had drinkin anymore I would have died before the 2 police men ever showed up.

"Dink." I felt something hit the back of my head, I turned around and saw Damien my older brother's best friend with a bag and smiled at me. He was really one of the few childhood friends that still talked to me let alone came and saw me at the runaway house. He was a life saver sometimes, for bailing me out of here every now and again he was friends with most of the staff. I just smiled and ran up to hug him, he picked me up and spun me around.

"I've missed you, where you been?" I asked him. I never liked being this close to him, since we used to be a thing it felt awkward, especially him seeing me pregnant and like this i always thought he wouldn't want to see me ever again, but it just made it that he wanted to see me more.

"Busy sorry Abbie." He smiled poking my nose and tummy. "Boy or girl? You did go to the doctor yesterday right?" He looked at me with his goofy smile of his and I nodded, he made me go to the doctor every 3 weeks to check my stress and everything since I was so young.

"It's a boy Damie." I smiled I always wanted a baby boy, not this young but always wanted. He smiled even bigger and hugged me tighter. He motioned wanting to know if I had a name chosen. I shook my head no.

"How about Damien Ja-"

"I am not naming my Damien Jason Carter Jr." I smiled cutting off his sentence, he's been trying to get me to name my kid after himself and he didn't even know if it was a boy or girl until two seconds ago. I laughed and looked at him he was slightly laughing. We talked for a while but then he had to leave and do whatever Damien does. I walked around the runaway house while a couple girls where on the stairs that were watching the scene between me and Damien, weirdo's. Caria the one closest to the scene was a good friend I met here.

"Oh my gosh, and why are you not taping that?" She asked me in her syrupy voice. Her voice ran together that I had to train myself to understand her whenever she went on a rant about something silly like she was going to do soon. I just shrugged the question off

"You dont know? Really cause that boy right there is F-I-N-E-E-E-E." She smiled and punched my arm, everyone here was taking on sister and brotherly roles to my baby, except Damien which took on the fatherly role I guess. I laughed at the joke inside my head.

"Whats so dang funny? I mean I would totally let him be my baby daddy that kid would be sexyyyy." She ran a hand down her body making sizzling noises, she was the most hilarious thing to watch whenever you had a bad day, I just watched her and couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh so your laughing at me huh huh?" Caria was different she took on the big sister role, the bigger sister I never had growing up.. I looked at her intensely and smiled nodding quickly then I tried to get up, it was getting harder to walk and everything this baby was heavy. I heaved myself up with some help from Caria from the seat and up the stairs.

"If any of the girls harass you just tell me I'll kick their ass." I laughed at the comment and went into my room locking the door, ha no one's coming in. I smiled at my victory thanks for saving money so you could get your own lock Ab's.

The next day I woke up slightly and saw 3 huge guys with mask on breaking down my door. All I could do was watch them as they charged in and surrounded my bed side the biggest taking the covers back showing my belly.

"We got us a pregnant kid, she can't get more pregnant can she fellas?" I gulped and looked at them almost on the verge of tears. I tried to scream for Caria but the guy closest to me wrapped his hand across my mouth covering up any chance of help.

"Ooo feisty. you 2 boys pick out one for yourself this one's mine." He snarled snapping his teeth in a biting motion towards me. He got on top of me as I shut my eyes, just going to try and block the pain. He entered me and I screamed I tried to put on a fight but he just planted a fist into my stomach.

"No more whining for you or your baby might not make it." I cried at this and just gave up I couldn't risk the baby getting hurt. After he was finished with me he put a cloth over my nose and mouth that made me pass out.

Little did I know that no other girls where there when I had woken up, the field trip to some zoo for little kids was planned today and we we're going to chaperon and help but I had slept in and they had left without me an hour before those 3 showed up. I only realized this after I stopped puking my brains out. I walked downstairs and called Damien.

"Dam-...I...I" I couldn't even finish my sentence but by the time I realized he had hung up he was at the front door he ran up to me.

"What happened where is everyone?" He asked frantically wondering why this place was empty.

I told him the story about the 3 men, and about the biggest punching my stomach. Damien had been infuriated and told me to tell him what they looked like. I blocked out their faces and the pain and I told him I was sorry for not remembering. He held me for a very long time until Caria and the rest of the girls came home, they swarmed around us as I looked away, ashamed, Damien told them everything that had happened.

"That's it, she isn't safe here, she's coming home with me." He said in a demanding voice, even though the staff and everyone else loved him, they couldn't allow him permission to be my guardian, no blood relative or actuall parents saying yes. I looked at him, I saw how angry he was. I apologized again for being raped and he held my head in his hands and shook his head, telling me not to be that it wasn't my fault, he said he was mad because he couldn't have gotten here sooner, he was mad because he couldn't protect me. I watched him pace until I went upstairs and fell asleep.

"Fiestyyyy." I woke up screaming, I slapped my face knowing that it was just a dream. I got up and walked towards the window looking out of it seeing the bright lights of the city I sighed. I didn't know what I was going to do, this baby was coming and it had no house of its own, how bad of a mother am I and the babies not even born yet..

"Hey." Damien said knocking on my door. I turned around and looked at him, I must of looked like shit because he came towards me so quickly and wrapped me in his arms holding me close.I just cried, I cried like I never cried before. He rocked me back and forth trying to tell me it was going to be alright then I looked up at him.

"Damien.. why are you so worried about me.. I mean this baby.. isn't yours but your acting more like a father and.. your 23.. and I'm not special really.. " I looked down towards my feet and cried more but he stopped that by taking my chin and kissing me as soft and passionate as I was ever kissed before. I was shocked I didn't know how to handle that, so I backed up. He looked down, as I realized that when I moved back it hurt him.. he was turning around to leave my room and I ran in front of him and kissed him back.

"Thank you Damien...your an amazing guy I'm sorry I backed away." I smiled softly as he brushed my cheek.

"I'm going to be here constantly now, since you can't come live with me, I will pretty much live with you." His goofy smile fit as he left for the night. I think I am the luckiest girl, I told myself laughing quietly as soon as Damien left Caria came rushing in.

"SPILL EVERYTHING!." She had a huge shit eating grin on her face and I told her how he had kissed me, she was jealous of that. How I stepped away, she thought I was crazy for giving that chunk of yummyness down the drain. And how I finally kissed him back, she awed and I couldn't help but started laughing at how scary she was paying attention to everything I said.

"See you always laugh at me when I just want the details to a delicious real life soap opera." Caria said all high and mighty

"Bleh, I hate those things my mom used to watch 'em all the time." I spit back at her mimicking what she had motioned.

"Oh I know those were the worst, when I was 10 I love 'em now!" She laughed and turned on my t.v trying to find some at 10 at night, good luck with that. 

**The start of Abbie Montgomery's life has really just begun, she's pregnant at 16, no longer going to school in a house for runaway's and was just violated.. She is stuck her with the tragic knowledge that someone won't save her. but will Damien prove himself?**


End file.
